


Missing a Certain Yu

by The_Banana_Writer



Category: THE9, YouthWithYou2
Genre: Crack, DYHT, F/F, Fluff, Humor, bxqy, when will Keyin wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: When Shuxin doesn’t stay the night, Xiaotang knows she won’t be able to see her for a few hours. Little did she know about the plan Shuxin had.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi, Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Missing a Certain Yu

Blue skies and chirping birds were what Xiaotang expected to see when she woke up, not grey clouds and heavy rain. She shivered underneath the comfort of her thick blanket, patting the space around her blindly until she remembered. She never stayed over.

She grumbled under her breath, suddenly regretting her choice of sleepwear. The thin material of her tank top together with shorts couldn’t protect her from the cold. Xiaotang rolled around in bed, her blanket wrapping around her body like a cocoon and she let out a huff in satisfaction. She felt herself warming up and a satisfied grin rested on her lips. That was until her phone ringed by her side. 

Her hands were wrapped together in the thick blanket and she could barely move. The girl inhaled sharply before grumbling to herself when untangling from the blanket cocoon. She stared at the one missed call with a raised brow when realization hits her. Xiaotang’s fingers moved quickly in typing her passcode (her phone didn’t recognize her face) and called back the number.

“Hey Yu-”

“Why didn’t you pick up my call, Zhao Xiaotang?” The girl had to place her phone slightly away from her ears at the loud voice. She tried to answer but the girl cut her off anyway. 

“I was-”

“Are you still mad that I didn’t stay over last night? I’m sorry, babe, but I had a very important meeting today and it’s quite far from your place. Oh, did I tell you about what meeting I was attending? Dad told me to go for some business investment thing in his place and all I can say is-”

Xiaotang could only smile as she listened to the ramblings of the other girl who was now complaining about a parcel that she was expecting. As much as she wanted her to stop talking, but she loved listening to her cutesy voice which suddenly tried to sound angry. 

“Xiaotang baobei, were you even listening to me?”

“Huh? What? Yes, I was.”

“You spaced out didn’t you, Zhao Xiaotang?”

“No, I didn’t. I promise, alright. I could repeat whatever you just told me right now if you want me to,”

“I miss you,” Xiaotang could imagine the pout on her face as she said it and the thought of it made her smile. “I miss you too, Yu Shuxin. So, finish that meeting quickly and we’ll be able to meet sooner, okay?”

“Alright...Bye baby!! Muah!!”

Xiaotang was about to blow a kiss as well but Shuxin hanged up first. She looked around incredulously as she laughed and saw that the rain had stopped. The sun peeked from between the clouds and shined onto her balcony. She quickly grabbed her bird’s nest and shuffled outside, smelling the scent of petrichor as she sat on one of the stools.

She drank it slowly, savouring its taste while humming to herself and enjoyed the scenery that came with the apartment. The distant sounds of cars honking as the congested traffic slowly let up was somewhat calming for her. She smiled as she put her feet up, enjoying her free day when her phone ringed again. 

Xiaotang hastily got up, placing the half-full container onto the side table and shuffled towards her phone. “Hello?” she answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Good afternoon, miss. Would you like to invest in one of our new buildings here in Changlong? It’s located near-”

She hanged up immediately, huffing in annoyance before walking back out to the balcony. She sat down onto one of the recliners as she sighed happily, closing her eyes as the sun hit her skin. But her phone rang again. Her eyebrows twitched at the ringtone but she decided to ignore it. After a while, her phone stopped ringing and she felt herself relaxing. But, fate had other plans for her as not only her phone was ringing but her doorbell as well. 

“ARGHH!!!” She shouted softly, visibly annoyed as she shuffled towards her front door while answering the call. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, miss. Our company have just released a new yoghurt drink which is the sponsor-”

Xiaotang rolled her eyes as the same voice on her phone was at the door. She swung it open angrily and look at the way the other just smiled cheekily. The taller girl wanted to slam the door but a softer voice emerged by her side. 

“Xiaotang, please don’t slam the door on us. Shuxin told us to come here and accompany you until she finishes her meeting.”

“Yeah! Let us in!”

“Xue’er can come in, but you,” the girl glared as she pointed at the smiling girl, “Don’t even think about it, Xu Jiaqi!”

—————————

Three girls sat together in the living room, with two of them glaring at one another. Xiaotang was still annoyed by Jiaqi, and the other was just happy that she managed to annoy the taller girl. A hand suddenly slammed against the table causing both of them to jump as they stared at the perpetrator. 

“Can you two just stop it?”

“But she-” the two said at the same time as they pointed at one another. 

“Shush! Xu Jiaqi, behave or you ain’t getting any kisses from me and you, Zhao Xiaotang, I don’t think Shuxin would like it if she knew about how you’re acting right now.”

The two girls glared at each other one last time before both huffing out a quiet ‘fine’. Xue’er smiled cheerily, contrasting the murderous glare she had earlier and sat next to her girlfriend. 

“So, Xiaotang, what were you doing before we got here?” she questioned as Jiaqi placed a hand over her shoulder. 

“I was happily relaxing at the balcony until this idiot call.” The taller gestured to mentioned girl. The eldest was ready to fight her but one look from her girlfriend, she opted to just stick her tongue out at the smirking girl. 

“Whipped.” Xiaotang snickered but shut up when Xue’er looked at her with her brows raised. 

“You say it as if you ain’t whipped for a certain fish!” The eldest said out with a smirk gracing her lips. The youngest could only roll her eyes as she stood up to get them something to drink. Her doorbell rang again and she went to open it up, revealing the rest of her friends. 

She looked at them confused but they just barged into her house, saying somewhere along the lines of ‘we’re here to keep you company’ and ‘Aunty Yu asked us to’. Xiaotang stared at her crowded living room; Xue’er and Jiaqi cuddling on the couch, Yu Yan going to her kitchen, Anqi trying to reach for her camera, Keran helping Anqi, Keyin suddenly rapping and Yuxin silently admiring the interior of her apartment.

“Why are all of you here in my house? Is there some kind of party that I’m missing here?”

Everyone turned their head to the owner, shrugging their shoulders before going back to what they were doing. Xiaotang massaged her temples as she huffed out in defeat, going back to her room where her phone was. There were 3 new notifications from Yu Shuxin and her eyes widened as she read each one. 

Tang Tang, I told everyone to go your house~ [sent 3 minutes ago]

I thought you would feel lonely with me not there, so I asked everyone to keep you company :D [sent 2 minutes ago]

And I’ll be there late :( ... the meeting is taking longer than I expected [sent 1 minute ago]

She quickly shuffled towards the door, peeking her head out as she looked at the ruckus going on before typing as fast as she can.

TangTang: Baby, I love you but why did you ask all of them to come here? You could have just asked Xue’er or even Sunrui?

A reply came in immediately and Xiaotang wanted to groan out but she knew that her girlfriend had good intentions.

Xin Xin: Sunrui had a performance today, and everyone else were free so I told them to come over. Do you not like it? :(

TangTang: It’s not that, it’s just- You know what? It’s fine, just come back soon, okay?

Xin Xin: I know, I’ll see you soon!! <3

Xiaotang took a deep breath and calmed herself down, mentally preparing herself for the ruckus that she has to handle before walking out. 

“You can do this, Zhao Xiaotang! It’s just 7 girls with one being an army sergeant, one is a midget, one is helping the midget, one is a rapper, one is normal and two are kissing on the couch. WAIT WHAT!??”

—————————-

Meanwhile...

“What are you laughing at?”

Shuxin looked away from her phone, her laughter stopped immediately as she stared at the person in front of her. Her eyes widened in glee as she stood up to hug the shorter girl, both of them squealing happily. 

“Lin Xiaozhai!!! What are you doing here?”

“I was told that I was supposed to meet up with someone regarding their investment. Shuxin, how about you?”

“My dad told me to take his place for some investment thing.”The two girls stared at each other, before squealing happily again as they went in for a hug again. They parted away as they said happily at the same time. 

“You’re my investor!”

“You’re my client!”

—————————————-

Xiaotang stared blankly at the wall as she tried to ignore everything that was happening around her. Keyin was dead asleep in one of the guest room after passionately rapping to Yuxin who needed a rapper in her new song. Anqi was at her balcony with Keran sitting silently by her side as the shorter was rapidly taking photos of the same scenery. Yu Yan was on the floor, sitting so stiffly as she ate the corn she found in Xiaotang’s fridge. And the couple were now cuddling happily on her couch as Jiaqi told some cheesy pickup line to a blushing Xue’er. 

It’s been exactly 3 hours since the last text she received from Shuxin and Xiaotang thinks that she was going to lose her mind. She prayed silently for her girlfriend to come quickly and looked at the door once a minute passed by. She didn’t know which part of this was called ‘keeping her company’ but she decided to say anything about it. 

The couple must have finally sensed that she was zoning out as they stopped their shameless public display of affection to check on her. 

“Xiaotang, you alright there?” Xue’er asked with her usual soft tone of voice. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m DoInG SpLeNDid!” Xiaotang said sarcastically as she shrugged her shoulders. She could see the elder girl biting her lips in worry out of the corner of her eyes and she sighed. 

“I’m just tired, that’s all. Really,” she said softer at the worried eyes of Xue’er. She cursed softly as she always had a soft spot for the elder and she smiled to prove her point. 

“I know you would prefer Sunrui’s or Shuxin’s company over us, Xiaotang. But, we were all forced against our will to come here.” Yu Yan suddenly said as she finished her corn. Xiaotang raised her eyebrows at the statement and waited for an explanation from her. 

Jiaqi facepalmed herself as the two girls at the balcony poked their head in. Yuxin also stopped playing the portable keyboard she brought to stare at the youngest in the room. Everyone stared at the nonchalant girl who widened her eyes as she cursed under her breath. “

What do you mean you were ‘forced against your will’, Yu Yan?”

The girl was about to speak up when the sound of the door unlocking ringed throughout the house. Everyone let out a sigh in relief as they all glared at the girl. “Saved by the bell,” Yuxin muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“HALLO!!” Shuxin’s bubbly voice ringed through everyone’s ears except the sleeping Keyin. Xiaotang immediately stood up, shuffling towards the hallway and wrapped her arms around the newcomer much to the annoyance of everyone else. 

“I missed you,” she muttered against the top of her head and got a peck on her cheek as a greeting. 

“Hello to you too,”

Everyone quickly stood up, gathering their things as they ran out of the door. Xue’er and Jiaqi stopped by the door, waving their hands at the couple with Jiaqi winking at the taller girl before the two walked away. The door shut behind them and the two girls laughed at their friends behaviour. 

The couple shuffled awkwardly towards the couch and Xiaotang brought the girl into a hug. Shuxin was straddling her legs but she smiled as she looked at the clinging girl. 

“You must have missed me, Tangtang,” She said amused and the younger girl muttered a yes as she pulled away. 

“I was left with a couple obsessed with PDA and try having Jiaqi smirking at you every time she gets a peck.” The girl said with a roll of her eyes, but a bright smile was on her lips. The elder giggled at the words as she imagined the scenario and understood how Xiaotang felt. 

“Don’t worry, next time we’re all gathered together, we’ll do more PDA then those two!”  
Shuxin wanted to laugh at the puzzled face on her girlfriend's face and leaned down to peck her lips. She pulled away smiling happily as Xiaotang stared at her blankly before pulling her for another kiss. The couple smiled happily as they kissed one another until Shuxin pulled away. 

“Ah right, guess who did I met at my meeting today?” 

Xiaotang pouted as she wanted more kisses but still answered her, “Erm... Your client?”

“That’s right my client. But do you know who?” The curious look on the younger’s face told her that she had no clue. “It was Lin Xiaozhai!”

“Eh?”

“Yes, babe. Lin Xiaozhai was the one my dad’s company was investing in!” Shuxin said excitedly and Xiaotang clapped her hands in celebration as she rambled on about what they talked about the meeting. The younger could only just stare at the rapidly moving lips that were still talking about what had happened and she decided to shut those lips by placing hers on top of them. 

She pulled away, staring at the still girl as she carried her towards the bedroom. Xiaotang kicked the door close before laying Shuxin onto the bed gently. 

“As much as I would like to hear about your day, I think we need to finish what you started yesterday.” 

And all Shuxin could do was swallow the lump in her throat. 

———

1000 years later...

Keyin looked around her as she jolted away from her dream. She widened her eyes as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings with her mouth agape and she cursed out loud. 

“Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts here!!😊😊  
> https://curiouscat.qa/banana_writer


End file.
